


Quilting Soulmate

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Community: comment_fic, Falling In Love, M/M, Soulmates, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any enjoys the fruits of his labors





	Quilting Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



Young soul, innocent and full of purity, he endures the wrath of Hell to reach the touch of Heaven. He endured bloody violence and looked into the eyes of men who wished to do him horrific harm. After the journey had ended, the gift of love was his glorious prize.

Love is powerful. It is exhilarating, yet also terrifying. It could destroy him; twist his soul into broken jagged shares of splinters. However, the devil’s touch did not cripple him. True love saved him, gave him harmony and peace in a time of death and destruction. Love delight him to his core, one touch from his lover takes his breath away.

Brother Diarmuid rise from his seat on the soft grass, moving closer to the Mute. The smile he is given is every bit a spiritual blessing. His soul glows brighter in his chest as he sits down next to the man, glorious warmth washes over him as tender arms tuck him close. The warm summer breeze blows around them as the Mute gently caress his cheek with the tenderness kiss. 

He snuggles deeper into the arms of his beloved, safe in the Mute’s gentle embrace. In the melting sun with a baby blue sky looming over them, with his eyes closed and enjoying the radiating warmth, his heart soars as the Mute kisses his pink lips. 

The Mute’s presence calms every fear that lurks in Brother Diarmuid heart, goodness and kindheartedness shall follow him as he follows anywhere his beloved travels. Turning towards the man, Brother Diarmuid presses his forehead to the Mute’s, taking a soft breath and smiling, at peace in the arms of his glorious angelic soul mate. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1046407.html?thread=112993415#t112993415)


End file.
